User blog:Elizabeth georgeos/My Favorite JD2015 Party Master Combos
Summer: Pound The Alarm -Extreme-, I Need Your Love, Feel This Moment, Beauty And a Beat, I'm Sexy And i Know It, So What, The Other Side, Wake Me Up, You Make Me Feel, So Glamorous, It's You, Can't Hold Us, Satisfaction, The Other Side, Satisfaction, Beauty And a Beat, Don't You Worry Child, Waking Up in Vegas, You Make Me Feel, Maneater, Super Bass, Beauty And a Beat, American Girl, So What, Part of Me Summer (2nd Version): Rock n' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain), ThatPOWER -Extreme-, ThatPOWER -Extreme- (Again?! :D), ThatPOWER -Extreme- (For The 3rd Time! XD), Either ThatPOWER -Extreme- (For The 4th Time! XD) or Satisfaction, Starships, Don't You Worry Child, I'm Sexy And i Know It, I'm Sexy And i Know It (Again?! :D), Just Dance, Rock n' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain), Dagomba, Either We No Speak Americano or Satisfaction, ThatPOWER -Extreme- (Yet Again! :/), Either ThatPOWER -Extreme- (Why Does This Dancer Showing More Than Twice? :/) or Satisfaction, Beauty And a Beat, Part of Me, I'm Sexy And i Know It, I'm Sexy And i Know It (Dang It! Dancers Like This Are Just Re-Appearing!), Don't You Worry Child, Cercavo Amore, ThatPOWER -Extreme- (Again, And Again, And Again! :X), Either ThatPOWER -Extreme- (Holy Caramel Fudging Cream! Why Do All The Dancers Re-Appear All The Time? :X) or Satisfaction, Never Gonna Give You Up, The Other Side﻿ Summer (3rd Version): Coming Soon Holding Out For a Hero: Isidora, Kiss You -Sweat-, Applause, Happy, The Fox (What Does The Fox Say), It's You -Sweat-, What About Love, Satisfaction, Moves Like Jagger, Dagomba, Follow The Leader -Sweat-, Never Say Goodbye, The Fox (What Does The Fox Say), Happy, The Fox (What Does The Fox Say), Danse (Pop Version), One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks), Satisfaction, Feel This Moment, Monster Mash, Santa Girl, Santa Girl (For The 2nd Time), Happy, Starships, One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks), One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) (For The 2nd Time), Satisfaction, Idealistic, ThatPOWER -Extreme-, Part Of Me, Good Girl, Satisfaction Holding Out For a Hero (2nd Version): Can't Hold Us, Disturbia, Waking Up In Vegas, Happy, Good Feeling, I Kissed a Girl, Funhouse, Satisfaction, The Other Side, Dagomba, She Wolf (Falling To Pieces), Kiss You -Sweat-, The Other Side, Happy, Good Feeling, I Need Your Love, Follow The Leader, Satisfaction, Feel This Moment, Dagomba, Follow The Leader -Sweat-, Satisfaction, Happy, Starships, Part Of Me, Can't Get Enough, Satisfaction, Idealistic, Part Of Me, Part Of Me (For The 2nd Time), Good Girl. Satisfaction Holding Out For a Hero (3rd Version): Coming Soon Maps: Big Girl (You're Beautiful), Where Have You Been, U Can't Touch This, Satisfaction, Feel So Right, Follow The Leader, Viva Las Vegas, Call Me Maybe, Song 2, Superstition, Move Your Feet, Moves Like Jagger, Never Say Goodbye, Gentleman, Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now), Party Rock Anthem, Good Feeling, Dancando, Maria, What About Love, Don't You Worry Child Maps (2nd Version): It's Raining Men, Built For This, U Can't Touch This, Satisfaction, Cotton-Eye Joe, Let's Go To The Mall, Don't You Worry Child, Gentleman, Song 2, Superstition, Problem, Only Girl (In The World), Only Girl (In The World) (For The 2nd Time), Domino, We R Who We R, I Like To Move It, Just Dance, Dancando, Troublemaker, We No Speak Americano, Disturbia Maps (3rd Version): Coming Soon Maps (Party Master Remix Version): Sexy And I Know It, Pump Up The Volume, We No Speak Americano, Good Feeling, Song Switching to Birthday: Can't Get Enough, Starships, Baby Don't Stop Now, Let's Go To The Mall, Song Switching to Built For This: Love Me Again, Sexy And I Know It, Song Switching back to Birthday: Papaoutai -African Dance-, Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny), Song Switching back to Maps: Feel So Right Birthday: Starships, Forget You, Good Feeling, We No Speak Americano, Where Have You Been, Satisfaction, So What, Boomsday, It's You, We R Who We R, Where Have You Been -Extreme-, You Spin Me Round (Like a Record), Who Let The Dogs Out?, Idealistic, Gentleman, Love Me Again, Love Me Again (For The 2nd Time), Jin Go Lo Ba, Forget You, Hey Boys Hey Girls, Rasputin, The Other Side, Super Bass, Feel So Right, Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) Birthday (2nd Version): Party Rock Anthem, Firework, Can't Get Enough, Limbo -Sweat-, Part Of Me, Satisfaction, So What, Boomsday, It's You, We R Who We R, I Kissed a Girl, Baby Don't Stop Now, Baby Don't Stop Now (For The 2nd Time), So Glamorous, Firework, ThatPOWER -Extreme-, Can't Get Enough, Limbo -Sweat-, Forget You, Teenage Dream, Rasputin, So Glamorous, Summer -Sweat-, California Gurls, Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) Birthday (3rd Version): Coming Soon Built For This: Troublemaker, Baby Girl, Diamonds, Fine China, Fine China (Extreme), Never Gonna Give You Up, Troublemaker -Sweat-, Either Satisfaction or Superstition, Love Me Again, ThatPOWER -Extreme-, What About Love, Never Gonna Give You Up, Satisfaction, Boom, Love Me Again, ThatPOWER -Extreme-, We R Who We R Built For This (2nd Version): My Main Girl, Miss Understood, Diamonds, I'm Sexy And I Know It, Funhouse, Super Bass, Troublemaker -Sweat-, Either Satisfaction or Superstition, Love Me Again, I'm Sexy And I Know It, What About Love, Super Bass, Satisfaction, Mas Que Nada, Love Me Again, Hit Em Up Style (OOPS!), We R Who We R Built For This (3rd Version): Gold Dust, Pump Up The Volume, Just Dance, ThatPOWER -Extreme-, We R Who We R, Never Gonna Give You Up, Heavy Cross, Beauty And a Beat, Follow The Leader, I'm Sexy And I Know It, What About Love, Super Bass, Umbrella, Boom, Just Dance, I'm Sexy And I Know It, Funhouse What do you guys think? :) Category:Blog posts